Voice cables and data cables typically extend from an entrance facility, equipment room or telecommunication closet which interfaces with outside telephone and data connections, from which the voice wires or cables and data wires or cables exit for distribution throughout the building serviced by the equipment room or telecommunications closet. Large numbers of wires or cables extend from a typical connecting equipment rack or back board and pass through some part of the telecommunications closet or other locations to a point where the individual cables are distributed to their terminating locations. When large numbers of wires or cables from one or more patch panels or termination blocks pass through the telecommunications closet, the appearance can be very messy. To improve the appearance of the telecommunications closet or any area where large numbers of wires or cables pass, many cable installers simply wrap the cables and squeeze them together into a tight bundle (or bundles), tying them with hook-and-loop straps or wire ties at a number of spaced intervals along the length of the bundle between entry of the wires or cables into the telecommunications closet and the patch panel or termination block into which the terminating installation is made. Such bundled cable runs typically vary in length from three feet to over 40 feet.